I always thought you were beautiful
by Violet Aura
Summary: Even though I wouldn’t it out loud, she was the most gorgeous person in the world, those moments that she would hit me on the head for being a “cocky Cajun” were the moments I wanted to last forever. Remy POV, Romy OneShot!


**Summary: Even though I wouldn't it out loud, she was the most gorgeous person in the world, those moments that she would hit me on the head for being a "cocky Cajun" were the moments I wanted to last forever. Remy POV, Romy One-Shot!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own X-men Evolution or anything actually…**

**A/N: This is post-apocalypse, Remy has joined the X-men, oh, and I didn't make Remy think in third person, because that would be a little confusing. And no accents, I suck at them.**

**On with the story…**

You know everyone always thinks of me as a conceited, arrogant and well, in the words of _ma chere_, perverted. I cant blame them, I have flirted with the entire female population of Bayville, but, this is just between us, if I really felt something for a _femme, _I would change whatever cocky attitude I have, and that's how I feel for Rogue.

Even though I would never say it out load, Rogue is the most gorgeous person in the world, those moments that she would hit me on the head for being a "cocky Cajun" were the moments I wanted to last forever.

This may sound like I'm a stalker, but I know things about Rogue that she thinks no one else knows, I know she loves to play the guitar and has a beautiful voice, I know she loves to swim, I also know that late at night, she would sneak out of her room and head to the kitchen to eat some chocolate pudding, ok, maybe you can say I'm a stalker.

But believe me, I have been caught stalking her, by lots of people in fact, Scott-I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass, Jean-yes-that's-my-natural-hair-color and lots more people like that, but strangely enough, I've never been caught by Rogue, maybe fate likes me or something.

Well, anyway, remember what I said about the late night chocolate pudding? Well there she was, quietly walking down the stairs heading to the kitchen, I stumbled upon this little fiasco accidentally a few weeks ago when I went down to the kitchen for a snack, I then heard someone drinking water, and then I saw my _chere._ After that, I've been watching her a lot every night, once I even joined her, she tried to hide the pudding, I simply smiled at her trying to be innocent and failing.

Nobody knew this, but Rogue isn't really one of those I'm-a-goth-fear-me kind of girls, late at night, she would take off her gloves and reveal her hands, which is not covered in black nailpolish thank you very much. Without her gothic clothes and make-up she is more beautiful, her pale but beautiful skin is one of the reasons why I think she's beautiful.

Sometimes I wonder if this whole gothic thing is some kind of protection, because of her powers, Jean and Kitty are more girly and feminine because they can touch people without hurting them, so Rogue has a reason to wear what she wears, the girls who are trying to convince her to change her look never had to deal with never having to touch someone because of their powers.

Her powers, another reason why I think she's beautiful, her powers aren't those of "fun" use, like having ice come out of your hand so you never have to go to the fridge to cool something, or walking through walls, so you never have to open doors, Rogue's powers aren't fun, I'll admit, but she learns to deal with it and try to make the best of it, if someone like Amara or Tabitha had her powers, they would freak out, Rogue cherishes those moments when people aren't around so that she could feel normal, but I think that her powers make her different, and that makes her beautiful.

"Remy?" The voice of angel called questioningly.

"Uh, oh, um, hi Rogue" Was my little reverie too loud?

"What are you doing here?" She said quickly putting on her gloves.

"_Chere,_ I'm sure Remy won't be in any harm if you don't wear your gloves"

"Have you forgotten my powers Swamp Rat?" Only Rogue could call me that and get away with it, anyone else would have been blown up if they called me that.

"Remy will not touch you _chere,_ and plus, your hands are _tres belle_"

"Stop acting like an asshole Gambit"

"I wasn't trying to be" I took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your date with the fifth woman this week get cut off?"

"Remy did not have any dates this past _month_"

"Well, woop-de-doo" Rogue said sarcastically and twirled her finger in the air in an annoyed way.

"Remy thinks he'll find a serious relationship"

"Wonderful, every girl in Bayville 'cept me would want that Swamp Rat" Rogue then stood up and walked away, without thinking, I grabbed her hand, which, if you may remember was still glove-less, Rogue let out a scream and the last thing I saw was black.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up in my room, the first thing that came to my mind was Rogue, I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran searching for her, I bumped into Kitty and asked where she was.

"I don't know exactly, she was like, crying when she came in the room last night, I asked her what was up, she said she didn't want to talk about and now she's off somewhere, I don't know where exactly"

I feel incredibly stupid right now. All I wanted was to make Rogue laugh and be happy, but I did the exact opposite, maybe she was mad because I knew a lot about her and spied on her sometimes, I feel terrible right now.

I needed some way to talk to her, and I know exactly how.

Later that night, I hid in the shadows of the kitchen, careful not to be seen by anyone, just like I predicted, Rogue came in and began eating her pudding, this time wearing her gloves, like she knew I wa-

"I know you're there Remy" She said without even turning around.

"How'd you know?" I took a seat next to her.

"You stalk me almost everyday; it's kinda obvious you would do it again"

"_Chere,_ I'm really sorry for what I did, it's just that-"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" This question threw me off course.

"Ofcourse I do, why else would I think about it every waking minute?" We both laughed, Rogue's laugh is like finding a rare flower, you only see it rarely, but when you see it, it's amazing.

"Swamp Rat, out of all the people in the world, I thought that u would be the last one to think of me as something more than a team mate"

"Well you thought wrong _chere,_ people like Jean and Kitty are everywhere, they're all the same, same looks, same clothes, same everything. I've always thought that girls like them were the only types of girls in the world, until I met you"

"Wow, you could be a friggin poet if you wanted to" I saw her blush even if the only light in the room was the moon.

"Ofcourse _chere_, and if you read my thoughts, you'll know about what I wanted us to be and-" She cut me off again, she loves doing that, doesn't she?

"The answer is yes you cocky Cajun" She smiled at me and left the kitchen.

Give me all the girls in the world and I'll always think _ma belle chere _is beautiful, no matter what anyone says.


End file.
